1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-124673 (JP-A 2007-124673) discloses a switching system equipped with a stack function. Here, the “stack” function is a function for operating a plurality of switches connected to each other like a virtual single switch. In a single switch, the number of ports is limited. By adopting the stack function, it is possible to substantially increase the number of ports. Since it is possible to centrally administrate a plurality of switches, the administration property is improved as compared to the case of individually administrating a plurality of switches.